


「深冬星宇」婚久必合（07）

by nutcracker_u



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcracker_u/pseuds/nutcracker_u
Summary: *07 车部分*完全标记*海盐味alpha X 蜜糖味omega





	「深冬星宇」婚久必合（07）

即使是脑后有韩胜宇的手贴心地垫着，钝痛还是如期而至，让孙东杓从情动中有些清醒。没等他来的及抱怨一句alpha的粗鲁，属于韩胜宇的海盐味信息素已经将他的思绪全部扰乱。  
先前的临时标记早已失效，可血液中对那海盐味信息素的向往仍在，成为了点燃引线的最后一个火星。孙东杓本就被那不知道是什么的液体推到发情期边缘，后来又被信息素缠绕任由韩胜宇吻上，心思乱的就像一团缠绕的毛线。  
韩胜宇的手从衣服下摆探入，指尖轻轻滑过孙东杓的腰侧，引得那人小幅度的颤栗。回归时期比不得别的时候，饮食都由公司严格把控，再加上昼夜颠倒的生活，让孙东杓本就没二两肉的身量变的似乎更加瘦小。韩胜宇把人弄得喘息不断的情况下，还能空出精神来关心一下孙东杓的健康。  
“你……闭嘴。”孙东杓尽可能地找回自己的思绪，却被韩胜宇的亲吻撩拨的一句完整的话都无法说出。  
alpha一口咬上了锁骨，力道不算重，韩胜宇用犬牙轻轻地在锁骨痣的位置啃咬。孙东杓微微抬起下巴，倒是颇有点被吸血鬼索取颈间血液的无辜人类的模样。  
孙东杓今天穿的是牛仔裤，皮带金属扣碰撞发出的声音，将气氛推向暧昧的高潮。  
韩胜宇一贯被人称为修长的手指握上他人性器做下流事的时候也堪称完美，最要命的地方被拿捏住，快感如电流一般直达孙东杓的大脑。他想躲，可却又下意识地配合韩胜宇的动作，无论是贴近的下身还是靠在他肩膀的头。未经人事的小omega自然是受不住韩胜宇熟练的挑逗，很快在韩胜宇手下交了一波精。  
为了维护小omega的自尊心，韩胜宇吻上孙东杓的唇角转移他的注意力。手指慢慢靠近身后小穴，后穴因为情动已经被淫水填满，这让韩胜宇的探入十分轻松，从未被开发过的后穴突然被异物进入，疼的孙东杓倒吸一口冷气。可韩胜宇的动作并没有停下，而是缓缓在穴内抽插，听到怀里人逐渐沉迷的呻吟，渐渐加快了速度。温暖的穴肉包裹着韩胜宇的手指，涌上的快感让孙东杓并不满足于此，他凭借着omega的本能双手搂紧了韩胜宇，让自己和他更加贴近：“给我。”

狭窄的甬道被属于alpha粗大的性器顶入时，孙东杓觉得自己要死在当场，他头后仰靠在门上，一段时间才找回自己的意识。韩胜宇用手抚着孙东杓后颈腺体，信息素环绕在其身边等待他的适应。  
“你可以……你可以动一下。”  
已经进入发情期的omega需要的并不是什么绅士的怜悯，而是需要更猛烈的撞击。孙东杓也不知道自己能说出这种话来，可是话一出口，却也在心里安慰反正是自己的alpha，至少明面上。  
韩胜宇从善如流，待人完全适应下来，迎接他的便是暴风骤雨般的顶弄。因着韩胜宇的信息素，孙东杓觉得自己像是茫茫大海中的一叶扁舟，没有支撑，只能搂住身前的韩胜宇以维持着平衡。  
性器在后穴不断出入，次次进入都会撞上小穴内的敏感点，引来孙东杓声调骤然变高的呻吟。过分激烈的情事让孙东杓双腿发软，这正方便了韩胜宇顶进身体深处那从未有人造访的生殖腔。  
“等……哈，等等。”  
孙东杓突然用力攥住了韩胜宇肩头的布料，有些长的指甲让韩胜宇感受到一瞬的刺痛。他看向眼前的孙东杓，小omega已经因为情事连眼角染上一抹红，像是立马要落下泪来，楚楚可怜。孙东杓小口地喘着气，被顶弄到生殖腔的快感让他无法集中精神，可他还是想问出那句话：“你对我……到底什么感情？”  
韩胜宇轻笑出声，咬上面前人儿的耳垂，用气音对他说着：“想要标记你，让你里里外外只有我的味道的感情。所以，把一切交给我，让我做你的alpha。”

生殖腔被进入的感觉对孙东杓来说，并不是什么愉快地体验，酥麻感加上疼痛，让孙东杓没忍住流下了生理性泪水。可对于韩胜宇来说，那便是另一种高度的快感，他只是刚刚顶开那狭小的入口就差点交代在里面。孙东杓呜咽着想往后躲，却被门挡住了所有去路，只能乖乖地任由韩胜宇摆布。  
伴随着最后几次抽插，韩胜宇在孙东杓体内深处成结，空气中开始慢慢飘荡着的新的味道的信息素，标志着标记的完成。


End file.
